


Solidarity

by LadyOneiroi



Category: Rumble Fish - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Motorcycle Boy is bored, his brother is scared, and The Motorcycle Boy puts on yet another mask to comfort the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

Life was nothing but a big bore to the Motorcycle Boy, and nothing drove that point home better than a haunted house. While everyone around him squirmed and cried and went running in blind terror, the burgundy haired gangster met the ghosts and goblins with a pokerface. He had never felt quite so alone as he did then, surrounded by normal people in a blind panic.

He was not, however, truly alone. At his side, his younger brother clung to his arm so tightly he was certain his circulation was being compromised. Rusty-James went through the haunted house in a tizzy, face pale and drawn. “I fucking hate you." he whimpered after an evil clown popped out behind him. “This was your idea." his brother said calmly. Rusty-James whined as they reached the next room of the attraction.

The door flew open as a chainsaw wielding maniac stepped into the dim room. Rusty-James shrieked like a girl, nearly yanking his brother’s arm out of the socket as he booked it out of the room. “Jesus!" The Motorcycle Boy snarled as he felt his arm twist and pull at the joints. Once they reached what Rusty-James considered a safe zone, he looked up at his brother.

"That sure scared you, huh, Bro?" he asked hopefully. The Motorcycle Boy went to correct him, to say he was more concerned about his shoulder than any minimum-wage idiots who worked in the building, but then he saw how nervous Rusty-James was. The boy needed someone to tell him it was ok to be afraid.

It wasn’t, but sometimes you just had to throw the kid a bone.

"Yeah, that gave me a good scare." he shrugged. Rusty-James beamed at the thought of his brother being capable of human emotions, taking his arm again as he started forward.

The giant spider that dropped from the ceiling managed to jolt both of them, to the older brother’s surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> More tumblr stuff it never ends.
> 
> Critiques adored, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
